The Matvey Mission
by Fluffysenpai
Summary: Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan are all top secret agents. When they go to pick out a mission, they discover something terrible. Matthew has been kidnapped. Includes USUK and RusCan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I decided to try and write an adventure fanfic, but I'm not doing so well... So far I've written 5 short chapters and if I get 1 review, just 1, or more, asking to contine writing this fanfic, then I will. Also, this should be a RusCan fanfic, but I haven't written any RusCan for it yet and I have written some USUK, so for now this will be a USUK fanfic! Please tell me what you think since I'm not good at writing adventures. I would also really appreciate ideas if I'm going to continue it, so if you have any ideas please tell me. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Hetalia Headquarters. A secret base only for the best secret agents. Each agent has a choice of going solo, having a partner, or a group of three. Those who get accepted will also be able to their code name.<p>

The top three agents are Agent Hero, Agent Iggy, and Agent Vodka. Agent Hero's partner and boyfriend is Agent Iggy while Agent Vodka chooses to be solo unless there is a huge mission that requires three agents. Agent Vodka also has a boyfriend. His name is Matthew Williams. He isn't a secret agent, but knows that Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan are. Those are the names of the top agents but are only used when they're not at headquarters or on missions.

The boss of Hetalia Headquarters is Kiku Honda. He gives out missions to the lower ranked agents while the higher ranked ones get to choose their mission whenever from the Mission Machine.

"Agent Hero! Get your arse over here!"

Agent Hero ran to his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Agent Iggy~!"

"I still don't know how you convinced me to pick that bloody code name."

"Aww, you know you love it~!"

"No, it's bloody ridiculous. But, I do love you."

"I love you too."

Agent Hero kissed Agent Iggy softly on the lips and Agent Iggy kissed back before they pulled away. But then Agent wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him closer.

"Soooo... What did you want?"

"Ah yes, I wanted to go on another mission with you. We haven't done one in a while."

"Okay! Let's go to the Mission Machine!"

Agent Hero grabbed Agent Iggy's hand and together, hand in hand, they walked over to the Mission Machine where they saw Agent Vodka.

"Yo, Agent Vodka! Are ya gonna pick a mission?"

"Da."

Agent Vodka scanned through the missions until he found one that shocked the life out of him.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"M-Matvey..."

"What about him?"

"L-look..."

Agent Hero and Agent Iggy looked at the screen of the Mission Machine and couldn't believe their eyes.

Matthew had been kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT? WHO THE HECK KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE BROTHER? AND WHY?"

"My bloody god..."

"M-Matvey... Who would do this to my sweet Matvey?"

Agent Vodka had tears in his eyes, but was also furious. His boyfriend didn't deserve to get kidnapped. He never did anything wrong! He was always so sweet and caring.

"We gotta save Mattie! He's my little brother!"

"Da, he's my boyfriend and I will make whoever took him suffer... A LOT!"

"Slow down you two... Does the mission give us any clues or details?"

The three agents looked at the screen and read the mission. It said,

"'Mission: Rescue Matthew Williams.  
>Description: Matthew Williams was kidnapped recently and no one knows why. He has blonde hair, violet eyes, glasses, and a loopy curl of hair sticking out of his head. A note left at the scene said, " If you want Matthew Williams back, then you'll have to find him at the very top floor of Killger Castle. But I doubt you'll want to risk your life (or die) trying to save someone you don't even know or will most likely forget later. So I guess I'll just lock him up and keep him to myself. He's so wonderful to look at."'<p>

Agent Hero stared at the screen in anger. The nerve of that guy! But Agent Vodka was so furious that he punched the wall.

"Where is Killger Castle?" Agent Vodka asked.

"I believe it is deep within the Forest of Terror." Agent Iggy replied.

"Dude, what are we waiting for? We gotta save Mattie!"

"Da, and I have the perfect name for this mission."

"What is it?"

"The Matvey Mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Agents Hero, Iggy, and Vodka accepted the mission and left Hetalia Headquarters. They made it to the Forest of Terror which is where their journey will begin.

"I wonder why it's called the Forest of Terror." Agent Vodka had asked.

Noises came from the forest which made Agent Hero squeeze Agent Iggy.

"It's so scary! What if there are ghosts in there?"

"There are no ghosts, love."

"But what if there are?" Agent Hero said while squeezing his boyfriend tighter.

But then Agent Iggy grabbed his boyfriend's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't be scared, love."

"I-I'm not sc-scared! I just don't want any ghosts to get you!"

"Agent Hero, I'm sure there are no ghosts. Let's go on, da?"

"O-ok. Don't worry Agent Iggy, I'll protect you!"

Agent Iggy smiled and kissed Agent Hero's cheek.

"Of course you will, love."

The three agents walked into the Forest of Terror and there were many obstacles that stood in their way.

"Are these puzzles?"

"Da, looks like they are."

"Agent Iggy, you're good at puzzles! What do we do?"

"It would seem that we need to cross from here to there without touching the red squares."

"What happens if we touch them?"

"Let's find out, da?"

Agent Vodka took a big rock and threw it on a red square. The red square started glowed and a hole appeared causing the rock to fall and disappear.

"Wow... We better not touch a red square then! Let's go!"

"Be careful, love."

"I will be! Come with me Agent Iggy!"

Agent Hero grabbed Agent Iggy's hand and held it tight. Then they both jumped onto a square.

"Whoa!"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

The pair continued to jump from square to square until Agent Iggy's foot touched a small piece of a square and the hole opened up.

"AGENT IGGY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is soooooo short. *sweatdrop***

* * *

><p>Agent Iggy fell, but Agent Hero immediately grabbed his hand before he fell too far and used his strength to pull him up. Agent Hero wrapped his arms around his boyfriend into a hug and Agent Iggy hugged back.<p>

"That was so scary Agent Iggy. I thought I was going to lose you."

Agent Iggy was speechless so Agent Hero lifted his boyfriend's head and kissed softly.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me. I love you."

"I love you too."

The pair kissed again before they jumped through more squares and reached the other side. Then Agent Hero wrapped his arms around Agent Iggy's waist holding him close.

"I'm so glad you're safe... Agent Vodka, your turn!"

Agent Vodka jumped from square to square and made it to the other side without much trouble.

"Alright, let's go ahead!"

Agent Hero grabbed Agent Iggy's hand and locked their fingers together. Then the three agents continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, a new obstacle had appeared. This one required the strength of Agents Hero and Vodka to push a huge boulder to a switch that would open up the passage-way.

"I totally got this!"

"Agent Hero, I shall assist you, da?"

"Okay, let's push the boulder together!"

Agents Hero and Vodka pushed the boulder with all their strength and they managed to somehow move it. They pushed it until the boulder reached the switch and with a click, the passage-way opened up.

"Yay! We did good, da?"

"Yup! Let's go Agent Iggy!"

Agent Hero grabbed Agent Iggy's hand while he and Agent Vodka continued walking to their next obstacle.

When they arrived at their next obstacle, it was another puzzle.

It was a wall with a word and numbers on it. It said,

B l l o o d  
>11 10 01 00<p>

"What the heck is this?" Agent Hero asked.

"It seems to be a puzzle, da?" Agent Vodka replied.

"Agent Iggy, what do we do?"

"I believe we are suppose to figure out which number is the bad number with that word as our clue."  
>"Ok! I got this! The bad number is 00!"<p>

"Nyet. The bad number is 01, da?"

"You idiots, you're both wrong! The bad number is 11!"

"Huh?"

"Why 11, Agent Iggy?"

"The word bllood is misspelt, so it has two l's instead of one and two l's make 11 which is the bad number."

"Oh! I see now! Agent Iggy you're so smart~!"

Agent Hero hugged Agent Iggy then kissed his cheek and the Brit blushed.

"Thank you, love."

"You're welcome!"

"Let's go on now, da?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Agents Hero and Vodka watched as Agent Iggy selected the number 11. The wall shook then went down into the ground revealing a new passage-way.

"We did it!"

"Da!"

"Let's go Agent Iggy!"

Agent Hero grabbed Agent Iggy's hand and locked their fingers together then continued walking with Agent Vodka.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually got the "bllood" puzzle from my friend. I needed a puzzle for this chapter and so she gave that idea. I couldn't come up with anything else so I used her idea.<strong>


End file.
